lowefandomcom-20200215-history
Kawana Loren
Kawana Loren '''(Hangul: 카와나로엔; Kanji: 河名浪淵), also known by his Hadal-era pseydonyms '''Hirune and Neptune, is a former participant of the last Hadal Trials and is one of the few survivors. They currently live on the surface in the Seoul area, with Mun Taeseok, Kanazawa Yuu, and Song Laurence. Appearance & Personality Loren is a rather lanky and tall individual, with a bony but flexible frame. Over the course of his life, his hair has grown out to typically curtain over the front of their face, obscuring their eyes and about half of their nose. Notably, they have a jaw-ful of sharp "shark teeth" as opposed to normal human teeth, which is easily one of their most defining traits. Due to a series of rushed and improper absorbed influences, he also has patches of scales on the back of his neck, his forearms, and both feet -- those on his forearms, along with his scars, he typically hides with bandages. His eyes were originally a sharp silver, but has changed to become yellow in colour over time. His hair is brown typically, but has attained a mottled, look of a variety of colours throughout the trials, with the predominant colour being somewhat greenish. He has two, circular gill holes on the back of his neck, just below the nape, both of which are sensitive. A participant, and later, a survivors of the Hadal Trials. Lazy and unmotivated at first impression, he is an individual who would much rather sleep than fight. Incredibly affectionate, but he is still an individual assigned a D1 rank -- and thus holds massive power in his prone body. From childhood, Loren has always been a somewhat lazy sort with his constant tendency to sleep, finding any humanly (and sometimes, not even humanly) possible space to squeeze in and take a nap. Overall highly non-confrontational and preferring to keep to themselves, Loren has very few friends -- but is extremely close to those that stay with him. He is also highly affectionate, finding absolutely no shame in physical shows of adoration as a child and even now, as an adult. They have a distinct and strong need to please others no matter the cost, and is willing to go to incredible lengths to make sure that those he cares about are satisfied and happy -- even at his own cost. Though typically calm, when aggravated, Loren is capable of showing massive feats of strength or instinctive violence that more accurately reflect his D1 ranking; coupled with his typically erratic and odd behavior, it makes him a volatile and unpredictable enemy, and is often referred to as a wildcard in this state. History Born into a small shoreside town in Naa-ri, Gyeongju, he was born as the yearly sacrifice from the family of the town's mayor to appease the divines of the sea and bring fortune to their people. The boy was born as a union of a Japanese man and a Korean woman, who left her town to elope with her lover in his country. Bad luck followed her, however, and she ultimately found herself drawn back to her old town in shame, bringing her husband with -- and it was in the town that she had her first and only child. His parents, though reluctant, let him go due to a promise made by his mother, who -- in the belief of her family and her town -- had angered the gods with her abandonment, and thus must give up her firstborn within its first five years. In the curling, foamy fingers of the waves, the baby boy quickly sank beneath the waves, just barely under the limit they had set before he was let go for the sake of his town's future. He barely remembers anything about his old home -- but he still feels the ghost of his mother's soft hands caressing his face for the last time. True to the beliefs of legends, the young child named Loren -- 浪, for wave, and 淵, for abyss -- did not simply drown. The gods took in the sacrifice from Naa-ri, and breathed new life into his waterlogged lungs. To revive his flickering soul, they influenced him with the moray eel, and brought him to the city down under to prepare him for the Trials, along with many other children -- all sacrifices from across the nation. It was with these children that the child -- now nicknamed Hirune, for their tendency to sleep whenever they were allowed -- was trained to control their new body, and learn new skills. He made a friend, Miro, with whom he was considered an inseparable brother. However, once evaluation came, it all changed. Despite their lazy appearance, they were given the highest rank of D1 for the sheer potential they showed, and grew close with the few others that shared his rank, and distant from Miro. Abilities & Powers * Hadal Dragon: as a survivor of the Hadal Trials, as well as having achieved dragon status, Loren is a part of a group of extremely powerful individuals that even the gods take caution for. As such, he also has a dragon form he is able to shift into at will. ** Partial Transformation: '''Generally, Loren is reluctant to shift into his full dragon form; however, he is capable of doing partial transformations, gaining horns, scales, claws, sharp(er) teeth, and a long lashing tail adorned with spikes for extra damage. * '''Moray Eel Primary: '''upon his sacrifice, Loren was influenced with a moray eel, giving him certain key qualities of the species. ** '''Gills: as many Hadal survivors do, Loren has a pair of gills, shaped as circular gill holes like most eels at the nape of his neck on the back. ** Pharyngeal Jaws: Loren also possesses a pair of extra, pharyngeal jaws in his throat, which he has learned to use effectively. ** Paralyzing Mucous Membrane: '''they are capable of oozing a sort of mucous from their body when upset, which has a paralytic property when touched. It is rare for them to use this, and generally denotes a sign of significant distress. * '''Fantasia (幻想): '''the violin of illusions, also known as the Illusory Orchestra. Obtained during the Hadal Trials, it is one of the three Classical Triad ignition weapons alongside Impromptu (即狂) and Nocturne (夜葬). Typically held as a luminescent pearl unless activated, where it becomes a opalescent violin with a smooth, blue-toned surface. Made from the same carcass all three of the Classical Triad were derived from, Fantasia embodies the "nurturing idealism" of the beast. Its will is "idealism", desiring to alter things around it to create a perfect environment, embodying the creature's desire to create a ideal home for itself and its family. It constantly urges the wielder to seek what they perceive as safety and protection, sometimes -- in situations of desperation or immense danger -- urging its wielder to forcibly create it themselves, utilizing the illusory properties of the weapon. ** '''Infinite Visions (夢幻): Though the weapon itself is unable to cause any physical damage, when played in its ignited state, its music can cause changes to mood, thought, willpower, or even bring forth delusions capable of bending the perceiver to the player's own will. As such, it has the capability of causing psychological damage instead. Relationships * Mun Taeseok: Babysitter * Kanazawa Yuu: '''Bad babysitter * '''Song Laurence: '''Unwilling babysitter * '''Noe Danbi: '''a fellow participant in the Hadal Trials, they were good friends as children pre-ranking due to their shared affinity for physical affection and Loren's general acceptance of the other's presence. Unfortunately, they drifted apart after ranking, though Loren still thinks about them often. * '''Son Miro: the only friend he had pre-ranking days in the depths of the Hadal palace. Trivia * His name is derived of its Japanese, reading. Written 浪淵, it can alternatively be written as ''Roen. '' * The same name, in Korean, would be read 낭연. In Korean, his name would be 河浪淵, or 하낭연. ** 하냉면.................. Category:Non-Human Category:Dragon Category:Hadal